For You, Brother
by AnimalCops
Summary: If he's in pain, Nero will do whatever he can to make his sibling feel better. His beloved Weiss is his entire world. When Omega surges forth and almost drives Weiss to his breaking point, how can Nero help him?


_**A/N from A.C.: This idea popped into my head when I was listening to Pink Floyd's "Brain Damage" and the line "There's someone in my head but it's not me." came up. It would work out way better with Vincent and Cid, but I can't write them. So, you get Nero and Weiss!**_

_**Nero and Weiss because Weiss is infused with Omega, right? He has a voice!**_

Nero sighed softy as he approached his brother's throne, crimson eyes glancing at the elder brother's sleeping form on the throne. He knew that Weiss needed all the sleep he could get to keep his powers and Omega in check.

The older Brother was lying on his throne, draped across it. His legs were propped up on one armrest, legs hanging over the side of the throne. His head was lolled back against the other armrest, eyes closed, lips parted a bit to let out and bring in even breaths. One of his muscular arms was draped on his stomach, the other hanging off the throne.

"Brother..?" The raven haired man whispered softly to awake his sleeping brother, "Brother... Wake up..."

"Nn... Nero... Just five more minutes..." Weiss shifted on his throne, keeping his eyes closed.

"Brother, you must go for your check up. The scientists wish to see how Omega is doing. I was sent to get you. Please wake up... I don't want to get in trouble with them..." The younger Brother spoke softly, shifting in his spot and looking around the room cautiously.

Weiss' eyes cracked open, gazing at his Brother, "Fine... Okay... I'm up..."

"Thank you, my Brother, thank you." Nero bowed slightly, keeping his arms by his sides.

"Nero, quit treating me like that. You know you don't have to." Weiss said, moving into a sitting position on his throne.

"Uh... What do you mean?" The younger man asked softly, standing up straight.

"I don't like you treating me like we aren't equals, Nero. We are. We're equal. No one is better than the other."

"Heh... If you say so, Brother." Nero smiled behind his mask, eyes sparkling as he tilted his head to the side.

"I do say so." The elder Brother stood from his throne and crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't call me 'Brother', just call me Weiss."

"Uh... Okay." He nodded, turning away from the throne. "Shall we go?"

Weiss sighed, but walked forward anyway, following his Brother. "I'm coming. Don't worry."

"We must hurry. I don't want the scientist to be mad at me for being late." Nero said softly, quickening his pace.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. If they try to yell at you, I'll take the blame. Okay?"

Nero smiled softly, "Okay." he turned a corner once out of the throne room and started walking toward the lab areas. Stark white hallways clashed almost violently with the younger Brother's black hair, fingernails and tattoos, making him stick out like a sore thumb. While Weiss melted into the surroundings, though his intimidating presence was always there.

"Weiss…" One of the scientist was waiting by the door, "You're late."

Another scientist stepped forward and glared at the younger of the two Brothers. "You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

The younger Brother bowed his head slightly, "I'm sorry, Sir."

"No." Weiss spoke up, pushing the scientist away and standing in front of Nero, "Don't blame him. It's my fault, not his."

Nero smiled softly behind the mask, keeping quiet.

Weiss walked forward, with the scientists following behind, and sat down on a lab table, waiting for his examination. Nero, on the other hand, just stood where he was, leaning against the wall of the room, crimson eyes watching his older sibling closely. He watched as Weiss was poked and prodded, not to mention have blood drawn and some mako injected into his system to keep him stable.

Once the scientists let him go, Weiss grabbed his Brother's hand and dragged him out of the room, not showing that he was in any pain until he was back in his throne room. A gasp parted his lips and he stopped walking once the two of them set foot inside the throne room.

"Shit… Nero…" He squeezed his younger Brother's hand as pain continuously coursed through his body.

"Brother..? Err, I mean, Weiss? Are you okay?" The younger man started to lead his Brother to his throne, being careful not to hurt him in the process.

"Just get me to the damn throne… Fuck… That damn mako just makes it worse…"

Doing as his Brother requested, Nero helped him to his throne, setting him down carefully on the seat. "What's hurting?"

"My fucking head! Ngh!"

"What hurts in your head?"

"The voices, Nero! They won't leave me alone! The fucking mako makes it worse!"

"Brother… Weiss… Relax, please. Can I help you somehow?"

The older Brother's grey eyes sparkled deviously, flashing an almost red color for a moment. "Yeah… Maybe you can…"

"I can?"

Weiss reached up and unclasped his sibling's mask, watching as the crimson eyes went wide. "Nero… You're very beautiful, you know that?"

The younger brother's eyes fell half-lidded as his mask was removed and thrown to the floor. The metallic _clang_ echoed throughout the room and Weiss smiled, the sound was like music to his ears. He watched as Nero's pale lips parted and formed a smile.

How he missed that smile…

Not being able to see Nero smile everyday made the elder Brother's heart ache, and made the voices louder than normal. He ached worse and worse every day, wishing to touch his Brother… But the scientists took up so much of his time and the voices made him want to stay in the throne room all day. Not to mention how Nero had all of those missions that their superiors sent him on to get him out of their way.

"Beautiful, Weiss..?" The younger Brother blushed softly.

"We want you, Nero… We _need_ you…"

"N- Need me..?" The younger Brother was surprised, not by the offer, no, but how deep and lustful Weiss' voice had gotten. "Will it make you better, Weiss..?"

Rapidly the elder male nodded his head, "Oh, Gaia, yes. It will make us better, Nero. We need this!"

"You can have me, then, Brother…" Nero smiled, sitting on his Brother's lap and running his hands down the bare, pale chest before him. He leaned down slightly to press his lips against his Brother's, more than happy to grant access to his sibling's tongue as it asked for entrance.

Weiss' hands quickly skimmed his Brother's body, stripping him of his clothes as he went. His hands felt over every inch of the other man's body, mapping out what each expanse of skin made the younger do. Tracing over the black, winding tattoos Weiss smiled as the younger man seemed to melt at the touch.

A wild moan caused the kiss to break and Nero tossed his head back, eyes tightly closing when the elder Brother wrapped a hand around the younger's length. "Oh, fuck!"

"Nero..?" Weiss called softly, begging the other to come back from his pleasure filled abyss, all the while stroking his arousal, "Please… Will you ride us..? We need it…"

The raven-haired man nodded slightly, moving to pull Weiss' drawstring pants down to his knees, revealing his erect member. The younger brother moaned softly and moved to straddle the white-haired male's knees, bending down to take Weiss' member into his mouth. A sharp gasp parted the older Brother's lips as he rocked his hips upward, trying to get deeper into his younger sibling's mouth. Nero, however, refused to go beyond a certain point, concentrated on only getting the older man we enough.

Pulling away, Nero moved again to hover over his Brother's length, "Weiss… Brother… I love you…"

Weiss' voice pushed past the strange deepness that Omega had turned it into and he whispered back, "I love you, Nero…" He put his hands on his younger Brother's hips and moaned as he felt his erection tap against the other man's entrance. "D- Don't you need prep?"

"No… Relax…" Nero offered his Brother a small smile before lowering himself on his Brother's length, letting out a long moan in response.

Weiss groaned in response, leaning his head back, raking his fingernails along Nero's tattooed hips, "Fuck… You're so tight…"

The raven-haired man whimpered softly, stilling himself when his ass was flush with his Brother's lap. He put his hands against the older man's chest and slowly started rocking himself against the member inside him, moaning softly, "Brother… Oh… I love you…"

"Nero…" His voice was deep again, Omega was controlling part of him, "Shit… I can't last much longer…"

"W- We… We just started…" He rocked himself faster, letting out a wild cry as he felt his prostate brushed against.

"I- I can't help it… Shit… You're so sexy…" He moaned deeply, bucking his hips to try and get deeper into his sibling's warm cavern. Weiss moved one hand and wrapped it around the younger man's weeping length, stroking him in time with the taps against his prostate.

Nero arched his back as his Brother repeatedly found out and hit his special spot. He let out wild, heated moans, digging his fingernails into his Brother's chest, rocking as fast as he could. He tossed his head back, letting out a sharp cry as he let himself release all over his Brother's chest and hand.

"N- Nero!" Weiss cried out as his own release washed over him, bucking his hips a few times, unable to stop himself from testing the wonderful feeling of the vice grip that his Brother had him in.

The raven-haired man let out a soft moan, falling forward against his Brother, not able to keep himself up anymore. He panted softly, ignoring the sting of sweat entering the wounds that Weiss' fingernails created. "Brother… I love you so much…"

Weiss' eyes were closed, his head leaned back, sweat dripping over creamy porcelain skin. His voice had gone back to normal, Omega was relieved for now, "I love you too, Nero…"


End file.
